The present invention relates to structures and methods of placing carbon nanotubes (CNTs) on a substrate. More particularly, the present invention is generally directed to structures and methods that include selective electrostatic placement based on a dipole-to-dipole interaction of electron-rich carbon nanotubes onto an electron-deficient pre-patterned surface.
CNTs can be semiconducting and therefore are of interest for electronic applications. Semiconducting CNTs can replace or complement traditional semiconductors in both high-performance and low-cost thin film transistor devices. To make any electronic device, one needs to precisely place the nanostructure over large areas. Various approaches have been developed for placing CNTs on a substrate.